oldsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the oldest living people
This is a list of living supercentenarians (someone who is 110 or older). the oldest of whom is Nabi Tajima (born 4 August, 1900). There are currently 40 verified people on this list. List ↑ GRG World Supercentenarian Rankings List Gerontology Research Group ↑ 110 anos tiene la abuela con mas edad de Miami Beach Venezuela al Dia ↑ Guerina festeggia 110 anni, è la più anziana in regione Quotidiano.net ↑ Hatsu Tsuchida's 110th birthdy kotoukai.or.jp ↑ Happy 110th birthday Peg from Doubleview! ABC WA ↑ Margaret Whitlock celebrates 110th birthday Facebook ↑ Therese Fenners feiert 110. Geburtstag St. Augustinus-Kliniken ↑ Compleanno super: festeggiati i 110 anni di Anna Benericetti Forli Today ↑ １００歳以上、道内３１２６人　男性世界最高齢、足寄の１１２歳 ↑ Josefa alcanza los 110 anos anorando su pueblo Hoy Extremadura ↑ Grace Jones celebrates turning 110 with friends Droitwich Spa Advertiser ↑ Happy 110th Birthday Aunt Helen! Facebook ↑ Grace: Oldest known living Nebraskan celebrates 110th birthday Omaha World Herald ↑ Barrhead woman celebrates 110th birthday CBC News ↑ Alteste Frau in Thuringen feierte 110. Geburtstag Ostthuringer Zeitung ↑ Die alteste Mulheimerin ist jetzt 110 Jahre alt: Lokal Kompass ↑ Nonna Renata compie 110 anni Corriere Romagna ↑ Facebook Post ↑ AMIENS Valentine Ligny a fete ses 110 ans Courrier Picard ↑ I 110 anni di Carmela Velardi, la “nonnina” di Milazzo Sicilia Fan ↑ Preuves de vie sur les personnes de 110 ans et plus Centenaires Francais ↑ Celebrating 100+ Years! The Sunburst (page 6) ↑ 1 ↑ Alteste Hamburgerin feiert 110. Geburtstag NDR ↑ Kobe News ↑ 2 Twitter ↑ Ogdensburg’s most senior citizen celebrates 110 years Watertown Daily Times ↑ Celebrating Mr. Feldman's 110th Birthday! Twitter ↑ I dag fyller Alice Ostlund i Trollhattan 110 ar Sverige's Radio ↑ 110-year-old Vivian likes her Scotch Trinidad Express ↑ Joyeux 110e Noel pour la doyenne libanaise d'Argeles-sur-Mer, Adma Tura L'Independant ↑ 平成29年度 長崎県の長寿者の状況について Nagasaki Prefecture News ↑ Dolors Moret Ferriol es la palamosina de mes edat amb 110 anys Girona Noticies ↑ Personal Correspondence ↑ 陸別の千葉さん１１０歳祝う Tokachi Mainichi News ↑ Columbia native turns 110 after life of love, faith, dancing and chocolate Lancaster Online ↑ Masako Kurisu's 110th birthday! Geihoku-Fukushikai ↑ 110-year-old Ellen Goodwill celebrated her birthday Feb. 2 at Battle Creek Manor. Facebook ↑ Sumie Yabune aged 110 Wakayama Prefecture News ↑ Preuves de vie sur les personnes de 110 ans et plus Les Centenaires Français ↑ Pickering Manor celebrates resident's 110th birthday in Newtown Township The Intell ↑ 110歳の誕生日に Saiki Shik Yokuchou ↑ Supercentenarian's walking wish Press Reader ↑ Eine Dürenerin feiert den 110. Geburtstag Aachener-Zeitung ↑ Grandniece confirms Ms. Bruyere is alive at 110 Facebook ↑ Happy 110th Birthday to Lillian Cox! Fox 26 ↑ 平成29年度 長崎県の長寿者の状況について Nagasaki Prefecture News ↑ NEW YORK MAN CELEBRATES 110TH BIRTHDAY WITH 106-YEAR-OLD WIFE ABC 7 ↑ Happy Birthday Karin 110 yrs young Facebook ↑ Happy 110th Birthday Maria Branyas Morera! Twitter ↑ 110歳のおじいちゃんの百万ドルの笑顔 Facebook ↑ 110 roses pour la belle Marguerite, la doyenne des Vosgiens Vosges Matin ↑ Happy 110th birthday to Mother Miller! Facebook ↑ 平成29年度 長崎県の長寿者の状況について Nagasaki Prefecture News ↑ Rosena Hankerson turns 110 The People Sentinel ↑ Happy Birthday! "Ich feiere 110. Geburtstag" Heute ↑ Happy 110th Birthday to Icie Clark! Facebook ↑ １１０歳、山口タメさん（日向）　県内最高齢知事祝う Yahoo Japan Headlines ↑ Celebrating Tilly's 110th Birthday! Facebook ↑ Today Aunt Bernice turns 110 years old. Facebook ↑ NEW JERSEY WOMAN CELEBRATES 110TH BIRTHDAY ON APRIL FOOLS' DAY ABC 7 NY ↑ HAPPY 110th BIRTHDAY, MERLE! ABC 7 Chicago (Facebook) ↑ NYC woman treated to 110th birthday bash Bronx News 12 ↑ Centodieci candeline per Nora, la donna più longeva della provincia Gazzetta Di Mantova ↑ Adelaida Hernández cumple 110 años, la más longeva del Campo Charro Salamanca RTV al día ↑ 市内の最高齢は１１０歳で三重県１だそうです。 Komei ↑ Happy 110th Birthday to my Abuelita Tulia!!! Facebook ↑ Mother Voncile Drye will celebrate her 110th birthday on April 24th Facebook (article from Florida Sentinel, 21 April 2017) ↑ １１０歳お誕生日記念 YouTube ↑ Madeleine fêtera ses 110 ans le 30 avril: découvrez la personne la plus âgée de Wallonie La Nouvelle Gazette ↑ Eleven decades and still going strong - so what is this Kiwi lady's secret to reaching 110? 1 News Now ↑ Celebrating Bernie Nenner's 110th birthday! Aston Gardens ↑ New Westminster resident celebrates 110th birthday Twitter ↑ Utah’s oldest centenarian turns 110 in North Logan The Herald Journal ↑ Still feelin’ ‘Goode’ after 110 years The News Review ↑ TODAY celebrates milestone birthdays, anniversaries: June 12, 2017 The TODAY Show ↑ Pre-110th Birthday Confirmation Facebook ↑ Irène, 110 ans, doyenne régionale et autonome France 3 - Regions ↑ Chantonnay. Marie, 110 ans, est la doyenne de la Vendée Ouest France ↑ Local woman beats the odds, turns 110 WKYC ↑ Elle fête 110 ans à Bordeaux-Cartierville Métro ↑ Una misionera española en Japón celebra sus 110 años tocando con castañuelas 'Que viva España' Las Provincias ↑ La supercentenaire Émilie Leblay a fêté ses 110 ans Ouest France ↑ Valesca è la nonna della Valdinievole: festeggia 110 anni Il Tirreno ↑ Juliette Boulivet a fêté ses 110 ans Ouest France ↑ Celebrating Marie Porter's 110th Birthday! Facebook ↑ Personal Correspondence ↑ Felices celebrando los 110 años de mi querida tía Virginita Constante Facebook ↑ Evelyn Kleine turns 110 tomorrow! Facebook ↑ Happy 110th Birthday to LA Y member Henry Tseng. Twitter ↑ Happy 110th birthday Mrs. Moles Facebook ↑ VIRTUDES TOMÁS "LA ROJICA" 110 AÑOS Villena Cuentame ↑ Millicent Albertha Yearwood turns 110! Instagram ↑ LA DOYENNE DE LA MAYENNE A FÊTÉ SES 110 ANS À RENAZÉ! Haut Anjou ↑ Happy birthday Hazel Schuth! Facebook ↑ Once décadas con salud El Progreso ↑ Happy 110th birthday Aunty Annie! Facebook ↑ La doyenne de l'Yonne va fêter ses 110 ans L'Yonne Républicaine ↑ Happy blessed 110th birthday, Mother Ethel Sinclair. Facebook ↑ La doyenne de la Guadeloupe, Marthe ROCH , a fêté ses 110 ans ce week-end RCI ↑ Fair Lawn woman celebrates 110th birthday, may now be oldest N.J. resident North Jersey ↑ Lansing man turns 110 years old ABC 7 Chicago ↑ Predsednik republike se bo udeležil praznovanja 110. rojstnega dne gospoda Nikolaja Dragoša Predsednik Republike Slovenije ↑ For the record books: Northampton County woman celebrates 110th birthday The Morning Call ↑ 祝　１１０歳！　おめでとうございます！！ Cosmos Kaigo ↑ 塩見 テル, 明治40年9月1日生 Kyoto Prefecture Report ↑ Celebrating Jánosné Bélik's 110th Birthday! Facebook ↑ Compie 110 anni la nonna dell’Amiata Radio Siena TV ↑ Preuves de vie sur les personnes de 110 ans et plus Les Centenaires Français ↑ Elisabeth Roß feiert im Wiesbadener Hildastift ihren 110. Geburtstag Wiesbadener Tagblatt ↑ Dorothy Keller turns 110 on Sept. 28. News & Record ↑ Mum's 110th birthday - a visit from the Lord Mayor. Facebook ↑ Älteste Erfurterin ist 110 Jahre alt Thüringer Allgemeine ↑ Catena Cavallaro's 110th Birthday! Facebook ↑ Elf Jahrzehnte Leben: Magarete Grahl ist die älteste Pankowerin Berliner Woche ↑ Great-great-grandmother celebrates 110th birthday ITV News ↑ Une supercentenaire aux Coquelicots L'Est Republicaine ↑ Celebrating 110 years Melfort Journal ↑ 3 ↑ Happy 110th Birthday, Miss Agnes Donahoe! Facebook ↑ Duesseldorfs aelteste buergerin wird 110 jahre alt aid Rp Online ↑ Happy Birthday to Hazel Eikermann Facebook ↑ Cilento da record! Nonna Vittoria festeggia 110 anni Il quotidiano del cilento ↑ HOW TO PARTY... Like you’re 110! Facebook ↑ Happy 110 years of wonderful life to Irene Dunham Facebook ↑ Buon compleanno Ninetta per i suoi 110 anni Castelbuono live ↑ Florida woman celebrates 110th birthday on Christmas Day Los Angeles Times, 25 December 2017 ↑ La abuela de Consuegra alcanza ya los 110 anos de edad ABC Toledo ↑ Merrill woman turns 110, celebrates with family WAOW, 28 December 2017 ↑ Varones españoles mayores de 105 años. Segunda Centena ↑ Il decano d'Italia compie 110 anni Bresciaoggi, 10 January 2018 ↑ Alice Schaufelberger wird heute 110 jahre Lokalinfo, 11 January 2018 ↑ Mary Sadler celebrates 110th birthday The Standard, 12 January 2018 ↑ 110-year-old Milton woman to be honored by city AJC ↑ Giovanna Pistidda 110 e lode Storie di Alghero, 23 January 2018 ↑ The Bay Area’s oldest Jew? Meet Doris Sperber, who just had her 110th birthday ↑ Lucy Hamm’s 110th birthday Facebook ↑ Keeping it simple after 110 years Rrstar.com ↑ Nonna Marietta, la donna più anziana della Ciociaria spegne 110 candeline Il punto a Mezzogiorno ↑ Birthday milestone: 110 Richmond County Daily Journal ↑ Our beloved Edie Ceccarelli turned 110! Adventist Health Howard Memorial (Facebook) ↑ Elisabeth est seulement la troisième Bruxelloise à fêter ses 110 ans L’Avenir ↑ Personal Correspondence ↑ Marie Ferracci’s 110th Birthday Photo Les Centenaires Français ↑ Facebook Post Facebook ↑ 茅台集团习酒公司致贺酒界泰斗秦含章先生111岁华诞 Kweichow Moutai Group ↑ Älteste Einwohnerin von Niedersachsen GZ Live ↑